A YuGiOh Horror Picture Show
by WilliamKanaKun
Summary: The Rocky Horror Picture show, spoofed to feature the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!   CAST: Bakura: Frank, Yami: Riff-Raff, Ryou:Columbia, Marik:Rocky Joey:Magenta, Anzu:Janet, Yugi:Brad, Seto: Dr. Scott, Honda:Eddie Mokuba: A criminologist
1. Chapter 1

THE YU-GI-OH HORROR PICTURE SHOW

-STORY STARTS WITH MARIK'S MOUTH APPEARING-

VOICE OVER

Michael Rennie was ill.

The day the earth stood still

But he told us where we stand

And Flash Gordon was there

In silver underwear.

Claude Rains was the invisible man.

Then something went wrong

For Fay Wray and King Kong

They got caught in a celluloid jam

Then at a deadly pace

It came from outer space

And this is how the message ran

Science Fiction - double-feature

Dr X will build a creature

See Androids fighting Brad and Janet

Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet

Oh - at the late night, double-feature

Picture Show.

I knew Leo G. Carrol

Was over a barrel

When tarantula took to the hills

And I really got hot

When I saw Jeanette Scott

Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills

Dana Andrews said prunes

Gave him the runes

And passing them used lots of skills.

And when worlds collide

Said George Pal to his bride

I'm going to give you some terrible trills

Like a -

Science Fiction - double-feature

Dr X will build a creature

See Androids fighting Brad and Janet

Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet

Oh - at the late-night, double-feature

Picture Show

By RKO O- Oh

At the late-night, double-feature

Picture Show

In the back row

At the late-night, double-feature

Picture Show

I want to go.


	2. Chapter 2

DISSOLVE TO

A STILL FRAME OF A DENTON CATHOLIC CHURCH

The SONG ends with church bells ringing joyously as the IMAGE EXPANDS TO WIDE-SCREEN. The STILL FRAME bursts to life as the doors of the Denton Catholic Church are flung open and Mendelssohn's wedding march resounds from the church organ.

The young married couple, PEGASUS and MAI HAPSCHATT appear followed by a crowd of friends and well-wishers throwing confetti and shouting excitedly.

The MINISTER shakes Pegasus by the hand while Pegasus slips him a $20 take pictures.

Yugi Motou, a young slightly awkward, clean-cut American in his mid-twenties, comes over the congratulate Pegasus. Yugi and Pegasus shake hands.

PEGASUS

Well Yugi, I guess we made it huh!

YUGI

Well I don't think there was any doubt

about that - You and Mai have been

almost inseparable ever since you sat

in on Dr. Seto's refresher lectures.

Pegasus

Tell you the truth Yugi, she was the

only reason I came in the first place.

Science was never one of my favourite

subjects but I sure with Dr. Seto

could have made it today.

Yugi

Yes, Anzu and I are both fond of him.

We drove over to see him last vacation.

It's a shame his new job took him away

from Denton.

MAI, the bride, throws the bouquet.

ANZU catches it. She squeals with delight.

The GUESTS cheer.

Pegasus

Hey fella. It looks like it could be

your turn next.

Yugi

Who knows...ha ha.

Pegasus and Mai drive off. GUESTS wave and shout, Yugi & Anzu with great enthusiasm. GUESTS begin to disperse.

Anzu & Yugi linger outside the church. So do a strange FAMILY : An old man with a pitchfork and his wife and daughter. They resemble the Quaker family in "American Gothic", a painting.

The MOTHER (Joey) and FATHER (Yami) stand outside the church doors. Their DAUGHTER (Ryou) goes inside. The FAMILY, and the MINISTER (Bakura), and the GUESTS all resemble characters we shall meet later at Bakura's place.

Anzu(who is holding the bouquet)

Oh Yugi, wasn't it wonderful. Didn't

Mai look radiantly beautiful.

Just an hour ago she was plain old

Mai Monroe. Now she's Mrs.

Maxamillion Pegasus!

Yugi(Still looking after the car)

Er...yes, Anzu….Pegasus's a

lucky guy. (They start to move d.s.)

Anzu

Yes.

Yugi

Everyone knows Betty's a wonderful

little cook.

Anzu

Yes.

Yugi

And Pegasus himself will be in line for

promotion in a year or so.

Anzu

Yes.

FIRST CHORD OF "WEDDING SONG"

EXT. CHURCH DAY

"WEDDING SONG" (Silent playback for dialogue)

With great decision Yugi turns on Anzu

Yugi (spoken)

Hey Anzu.

Anzu

Yes Yugi.

Yugi

I've got something to say.

Anzu

Uh huh.

Yugi

I really loved the skilful way

You beat the other girls

To the bride's bouquet.

Anzu

Oh Yugi.

(Singing begins)

Yugi

The river was deep but I swam it.

FAMILY:

Yugi.

Yugi:

The future is ours so let's plan it.

FAMILY:

Anzu.

Yugi

So please don't tell me to can it.

FAMILY:

Yugi.

Yugi

I've one thing to say and that's

Dammit, Anzu,

I love you.

The road was long but I ran it.

(He runs backwards towards church doors)

FAMILY:

Anzu.

Yugi (Climbing onto fence)

There's a fire in my heart

And you fan it. (Jumps off)

FAMILY:

Anzu.

YUGI:

If there's one fool for you

Then I am it.

FAMILY:

Anzu.

YUGI: (Getting chalk from pocket)

I've one thing to say and that's,

Dammit, Anzu.

He chalks a heart and arrow on the church door, which Yami proceeds

to wipe off.

YUGI:

I love you.

Anzu runs to him, he kneels and produces a ring.

YUGI:

Here's a ring to prove that

I'm not joker.

CHURCH BELLS Peal out. Yami and Joey open doors and solemnly enter the church, door closes behind them.

YUGI:

There's three ways that love can grow.

That's good bad or mediocre.

Anzu grabs the ring as Yugi rises. She throws down the bouquet and would fall into Yugi's arms but he goes to the door to chalk on it again.

YUGI:

Oh - A-N-Z-U

I love you so.

Anzu, transfixed, bursts into the church. Anzu bursts into the church, hypnotised by the ring. Yugi follows her.

Anzu:

Oh!...It's nicer than

Mai Monroe had

JOEY (Peering up from behind pew)

Oh Yugi.

Anzu:

Now we're engaged and I'm so glad.

Joey and Ryou:

Oh Yugi. (Both peer up and disappear)

ANZU:

That you met Mom

And you know Dad.

WHOLE FAMILY:

Oh Yugi. (peering up together)

ANZU: (Taking his arm)

I've one thing to say

And that's, Yugi

I'm mad,

For you too.

Anzu and Yugi start to walk d.s., arm in strange FAMILY march slowly across them l/r., in front.

ANZU: (Laying head on Yugi's shoulder.

Oh, Yugi.

YUGi:

Oh Dammit.

ANZU: (Caresses his cheek)

I'm mad...

YUGI:

Oh Anzu.

ANZU:

For you.

YUGI: (briefly kisses her)

I love you too-oo-oo.

Yugi takes Anzu's hands, turning to her. We are aware of THE FAMILY bringing in coffin through vestry door.

YUGI & ANZU

There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh

(They separate)

YUGI:

And that's go see the man

Who began it

FAMILY: (Carrying coffin)

ANZU

YUGI:

When we met in his science exam

It -

THE FAMILY move into position behind YUGI& ANZU

FAMILY:

ANZU.

YUGI:

Made me give you the eye

And then panic,

FAMILY:

ANZU.

FAMILY lower coffin onto floor.

YUGI:

I've got one thing to say, and that's

Dammit,

Anzu,

I love you.

Anzu runs to Yugi and he hugs her.

YUGI (Circling ANZU)

Dammit, Anzu..

ANZU circles YUGI twice, admiring her ring on the way.

ANZU:

Oh Yugi,

I'm mad.

YUGI:

Dammit, Anzu..

Yugi and Anzu kneel together with each following word until they are kneeling on the floor)

EVERYONE:

I love you.

Yugi and Anzu Kiss.

The cross above spits optically.


End file.
